nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Namikaze - Hard Light Training
Hayate stood in the dead center of the beaten down and rough up training grounds that teadered on the outskirts of the Leaf village. It was a second home to Hayate and many shinobi of present and past generation that had sought out its space and soothing vibes for their place of training. Despite being a master of many techniques, Hayate had only faultered from his training sessions here when he left the village for a handful of years. He stood there with his right hand hoisted up right infront of him with his palm laying flat faced upwards. He looked to his hand for a few moments and then to the sky; then he would look back down towards his hand.- ‘If I can just….’ –His thoughts traced back to one of his long passed friends, Fudo Uchiha. Unlike Hayate, Fudo was able to master the Chidori and Lightning Cutter techniques that were generally only accessable by the Uchiha clan. That was due to the drawback of the technique being covered by the expertise of the Uchiha’s sharingan. If Hayate were to use it, he’d probably end up dead in a few battles.- ‘Even so… I have to try it. If it weren’t for the unstable nature of Lightning it would easily coexist with the Rasengan. ‘ –Hayate thought to himself as a pool of chakra quickly began to pool into his hands. The chakra, blue in color, began to swirl rapidly and increase in size drastically in the matter of a mere few seconds. In a flash, the pool of chakra had become a solid and fixed ball that was spinning at a high velocity in the middle of his palm. This technique was known as the Rasengan. It was taught to him by Kasumi, his Sensei back when he was a newly graduated Chunin. Hayate stared at his Rasengan. It was a technique that was made for the user to add another chakra nature into it and enhance its capabilities that way. Most of the natures mixed perfectly fine with the Rasengan—all of them but one. Lightning was a considerably unstable nature at its core and because of that it had an extremely difficult time fusing with the Rasengan. It wasn’t until one lucky shinobi first tried this that they discovered a new technique; Chidori and later on, Lightning Cutter. It was basically a Rasengan that had been overtaken by the Lightning nature and became much more unstable than a normal Rasengan. Although, what Hayate was truly after was something that came after that fact. Hayate lowered his eyebrows as his face grew keen and fixed on his Rasengan. His arm muscles pulsated around it and slowly a few trickles of sparks began to appear around the Rasengan as small sounds of cackling lightning erupted. The lightning grew at an alarming rate as the series of bolts became infused with the Rasengan. At a certain point, with the Lightning growing more and more stable, the Rasengan quickly became entirely overtaken by the lightning nature. The air around him became much more vigorous and aggressive as his brown locks swirled around in the commotion. His user hand quickly became unsteady and he responded by latching his off-hand onto his other forearm in order to maintain the homeostasis of the technique. He gritted his teeth as he let out a loud grunt while the lightning started to cackle down his arm and onto the ground; practically oozing itself off of the Rasengan.- “HAAAH!” –Hayate said as he surged his strength forward and the lightning quickly overtook a fair amount of length on his arm. It didn’t look under control but that was the nature of the beast. The lightning was as violent as ever and entirely attached to Hayate’s arm. The sound of a thousand birds chirping echoed through the air as Hayate’s eyes fixated on his Chidori. It was so much denser than the Rasengan and so much more unstable. It almost freightened Hayate enough to release the Chidori incase of an accident.- -After he gained some sort of control of the beast that lay attached to his right forearm. Hayate slowly managed to pull his body back upright as he held out his Chidori in his hands.- ‘This chakra is so dense and destructive… the lightning is practically putting holes in the ground even as I control it right now. If I were to use this, I would surely not fair too well with it.’ –He paused in his thinking.- ‘But you can’t not stop and admire of the beauty of A Thousand Birds.’ –Hayate thought to himself referencing the original name of the technique due to the sound it made that resembled a large flock of birds chirping all together. Eventually, Hayate’s eyes would abandon his Chidori as he looked over at a nearby tree and hatched the perfect idea. His eyes widened and a brow raised as the perfect thought popped into his head. He looked back over to his Chidori; it was too perfect. He raised it slightly higher before thrusting his entire arm forward and unleashing his Lightning upon the tree. The lightning did travel but only a few feet before plunging into the ground infront of his feet. It made a small hole with a thick layer of smoke rising from its ashes.- “Figures.” –Hayate said before pausing.- ‘My Chidori will never be a useful technique when its attached to my palm… but who’s to say it won’t be if I utilize it as a ranged weapon.’ –He thought to himself as he raised his now empty palm back up to view. His Rasengan formed again just as quickly as it had the first time. Hayate had been a master of that technique for over a decade now and could make dozens of them without becoming depleted of chakra. In the end, that was what made Rasengan the more powerful technique than the Chidori. It was much more stable, spun at a higher velocity, and didn’t require nearly as much chakra or chakra control for it to be utilized. Although, using Chidori or Lightning Cutter as an Uchiha has always proven to be deadly. Hayate and Fudo once clashed with their respective techniques and ended up causing an explosion that put them both in the hopsital for the next few days. Fights like that would often break out between the two; especially when they were Genin. Once his Rasengan was formed, his lightning chakra was then quickly to follow suit as his experimental Chidori quickly formed. He could tell by the way the Chidori felt that he would have a lot harder of a time if he chose to utilize the technique as a close quarters move. He would be much better off if he chose to use it as a projectile like he did before; only, it would make a much longer time to perfect throwing a technique of this power. His Chidori became fully formed once more. The song of a thousand birds echoed once again in triumpth. His eyes locked onto the tree that he so abruptly missed before; he was eager to make this work.- “HAAH!” –He yelled before throwing his arm forwards again and shooting his bolt of lightning forwards. It went farther this time and narrowly missed the tree and heaved right passed it. It quickly dissapated into thin air after trickling back behind the target.- “Hmph.” –He muttered.- ‘It doesn’t seem to be as condensed and thick as its meant to be. If I kept it at this density and increased my aim… it still wouldn’t be that effective and I would have to consider it a short range attack even still.’ –He thought to himself. He spread his legs and took a long deep breath.- -This time he would make it for sure. Hayate lowered his arm and spread his legs down even farther. His hand quickly became consumed by his Rasengan and was quickly followed by his lightning. His ability to craft a Chidori became quicker by each attempt with his Rasengan become needed less and less each time. The lightning cackled and spewed out into a thin circle around Hayate; it was the unstable lightning that kept Hayate back from fully utilizing this technique. It was intense and drastically heightened Hayate’s adrenaline levels. His thoughts went back to watching Fudo attempt to learn the technique from an elder in his clan. He struggled just as much as Hayate was struggling now. The exact instability of this jutsu was uncanny to any shinobi that attempted it; but the payout of mastering it was worth the attempts. Fudo didn't have an affinity for lightning but one for fire; just like Hayate did. They both later on unlocked their secondary nature; Lightning Release. Although it was considered one of the five generic chakra natures to control, lightning had proved time and time again to be much too advanced for many genin to control. It was generally best utilized by those who had already mastered a chakra nature and understand how to keep a nature under their control and their control only. His Chidori began to sing which was the ultimate sign of the jutsu becoming lethal and ready for action. He stood back up with his lightning; the individual bolts plundering their way up and around him with the thin circle of blue static still surfacing around him. Suddenly, he hatched a unique idea. He had been too concerned with his mind and chakra being able to control the lightning that he forgot one extremely valuable thing he could use to aid in stabilizing such a thing; his body. His eyes shot a glance over to his left arm which was dangling at his side with little to nothing to do. He slapped his arm onto his right forearm and squeezed tightly as he raised his Chidori up and pointed it like a rifle at the one tree that got away. Actually, it was basically all the trees that have gotten away so far... but he didn't like this one in particular. As he focused his attention directly on the lightning in his palm, a powerful surge of energy came through his body which pushed the top half of his body back a bit. It was the calm before the storm. -He released his Chidori upon the world and relinquished his hand's grasp on the difficult chakra nature and watched as it sailed through the air at an alarming velocity. The lightning hit dead center onto the tree and a small gust of smoke erupted and enveloped the rest of the signs of the lightning. Once the explosion faded and the smoke passed Hayate's eyes he saw what damage he had done. The lightning created a circular ident into the tree that only went in about a half inch or so. Utilizing the Chidori should have easily blown a hole through the tree; but Hayate had forgotten that stretching the lightning back out into the air would decrease the density and thickness of it all.- "Damn... that'll do no good." -Hayate said out loud as he continued to examine the damage he had done. It wasn't enough to be anything useful in the heat of combat, although he quickly noted he could use it to scare away pests. He laughed off the thought as he took a huge deep breath and exhaled all through his nose. It would be a tough time mastering this technique but the day was still relatively young and Hayate had a thirst for this technique. Fire Release would always be his strong suit but there was something about Lightning that had always caught Hayate's eye. Perhaps it was the fact that the Namikazes heavily relayed on Lightning and Wind to best utilize their clan's techniques. Hayate had always been a model Namikaze aside from the fact that he had a Fire affinity. Namikazes, despite living in Konoha for a very long time, were not known for their affinity for fire. It tended to be one of Hayate's traits that stood out as something unique when he was a child; even if his clan didn't think much of him because of that. Hayate's large chakra reserves would allow him to continue training today; even if he were continuing to pant now and then. He spread his legs and instantly summoned a Rasengan that was quickly overtaken by his lightning once again. He'd have to figure out how to be quicker about that as well. He pulled his arm up and grasped his left hand back onto his right and stood upright with a fixed posture. He had to keep himself steady so that he could focus all of his body and mind onto this shot. As he focused, the lightning began to condense faster and faster until it closely resembled the Rasengan ball once more. It wasn't visible but Hayate could feel the chakra pulling itself back into his palm. The lightning would always be erratic but he could tell it was much denser now. He pulled and released his arm firing off a highly condensed bolt of lightning that shot right through and shattered the tree; poking a large hole into the core flesh of the organism. Not only did that happen but the remaining trickles of lightning continued to wrap around the tree vigorously and even started to ooze down the sides of the trunk and onto the grass. It was almost like it was its own living organism itself. Hayate would later conclude that the lightning did this because of how much tension and pressure he initially put on the lightning which would further increase the velocity and spin that it moved with. This would cause the lightning to move and move much longer after Hayate had already shot it from his hand.-